


Four Types Of Parents

by kuonji



Series: Points In Common [17]
Category: C6D - Fandom, Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventh of the Miscellaneous Stories for Points In Common.</p><p>
  <i>There are four types of parents in our little corner of the world.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Types Of Parents

There are four types of parents in our little corner of the world.

***

The first type of parent is anxious and is constantly making numerous plans and decisions. She works hard for the child's future and becomes angry when she feels her husband is not making the same effort. Sometimes, she thinks that she alone knows what is best.

When one day their usual nanny must come late due to a job he cannot reschedule, the first type of parent reluctantly asks her husband to care for the child. It isn't that she doesn't trust her husband. It's just that sometimes, she feels he isn't quite trustworthy.

***

The second type of parent puts great store in being a good role model for the child and in showing the child that he trusts him to act responsibly. So when this parent's place of work calls him with an emergency, he agrees to go in as soon as he finds someone to look after the child in his stead.

He explains the situation carefully to the child, leaving him duly impressed and oh so proud of his dad. He tells the child he will have to look after himself and not make any trouble for his uncle, who is coming on short notice to look after him.

The second type of parent tells the child he will be home soon, kisses him goodbye, and leaves to be a hero for a while.

***

The third type of parent doesn't actually want to be a parent. He's never had much use for kids for himself, although he finds them interesting to watch in the same way observing animals and insects is interesting. Without really planning on it, however, he's been made kind of an honorary semi-parent to the child. Over the years, he's come to look forward to their time spent together.

When the child's father asks the third type of parent to watch the child for a couple of hours, he agrees. When the child asks to go bike-riding, he agrees, too. When the child wishes for a ramp to ride up or some obstacles to jump over, the third type of parent nods in understanding and says that he'll see what can be done.

The truth is, the third type of parent doesn't want to be a parent because he is a big kid himself.

***

The fourth type of parent is gentle but firm. He doesn't put up with nonsense, but he also doesn't ask for more than he feels anyone can give. He rarely raises his voice to the child. He never thinks of harming him or anyone. Despite a reputation for having a temper when he was younger, he is not a violent man.

When the fourth type of parent comes home and finds what his husband and the child are doing, however, he wants to Beat His Husband Over The Head with a Very Heavy Stick. He is not impressed when the child tells him the reason for all this is so he can train to be the next Tony Hawk. He yells for a while.

The fourth type of parent might possibly be just a little overprotective.

***

Luckily, the child isn't hurt. Since all four types of parents share an enormous love for the child, and for each other (except when they are being unreasonable, or irresponsible, or insane, or overbearing), the incident passes with a minimum of trouble.

Years later, all of them are able to look back on this day and laugh.

  
END.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, you might try these:  
> [Hugs And Kisses](http://archiveofourown.org/works/284264), by kuonji [Wilby Wonderful]  
> [Weirdness All Around](http://archiveofourown.org/works/414382), by kuonji [Due South, Men With Brooms]  
> [Upon Close Inspection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/86042), by zelempa [Due South]


End file.
